


Maturity

by Volixagarde



Series: He Never Really Loved Me. [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Crayons, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4934200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volixagarde/pseuds/Volixagarde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giles expects Andrew to act his own age. He should know better by now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maturity

**Author's Note:**

> This is, like, the only non romantic and/or angsty one in the series.

“So, Andrew, your flight leaves in 3 hours, so you should probably get going,” Giles says.

“Wait, umm, do you have any crayons?” Andrew asks.

“What?” Giles asks.

“I wanna draw my name on my lunchbag,” Andrew says.

“You’re a full grown man, Andrew,” Giles sighs. “I’d expect you to be more mature,”

“What’s the point of growing up if you can’t act childish sometimes?” Andrew grins.

“Is that from Doctor who?” Giles asks, polishing his glasses.

“Yeah,” Andrew says.

“Check the drawers, there might be something,” Giles sighs.

Andrew checks the drawers and pulls out a red crayon and a blue crayon. He writes his name in the red one, but then realizes something.

“Giles, what if there’s more than one Andrew and our lunches get mixed up?” He asks, eyes wide.

“I’m sure that won’t happen,” Giles reassures him.

“I’m gonna draw the British flag!” Andrew says. “That way they’ll know it’s mine! Wait, no, what if the other Andrew’s British!”

“Andrew, you’re going to LA. No one there will draw a British flag on theirs,” Giles sighs.

“Good point,” Andrew shrugs, drawing the flag. 

“You should get to the airport,” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Andrew says, grabbing his stuff and heading out of the room. “Try and have fun without me!”

He then leaves the house and goes into a taxi.

Giles sighs yet again. This is their best operative.


End file.
